Industrial bakeware is presently coated with a variety of coating compositions to provide release of bakery goods. These coating compositions desirably provide release through a maximum number of baking cycles and are easily applied in the reconditioning of such bakeware.
Silicone based coating compositions have been found most appropriate to the application of bakeware release. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,705 discloses a composition cured from a silicone resin and silicone fluid for use on cookware and bakeware. Variations of this basic formulation are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,908 and 4,677,147. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,000 discloses a composition cured from a silicone resin, epoxy resin and silicone fluid for use on bakeware. Further bakeware release coatings might contain fluorocarbon polymers with silicone polymers or might contain multilayers with varied compositions.
Developmental work for bakeware release coatings is focused on three primary issues. Release of the coatings should be improved or maintained while at the same time prolonging the useful life of the coating and reducing the solvent emissions of its application.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to prolong the useful life of bakeware release coatings.
It is another object to reduce or eliminate solvent emissions with bakeware release coating application.